<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villains of Perfection and Heroes with No Direction by Kanskje_not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215523">Villains of Perfection and Heroes with No Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanskje_not/pseuds/Kanskje_not'>Kanskje_not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Trans Character, Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers, Syd needs a hug, To Read, Trans Female Character, Trans heroes, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanskje_not/pseuds/Kanskje_not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney is a strong willed, confident uprising heroine that's new to this whole superhero thing. She has gone to school for her abilities, and her parent’s stories of their victories urge her on. It’s just that this job doesn’t come with a description, and she doesn’t know if she’s prepared. She doesn’t quite know what she’s doing yet, but she wants to do it herself. She tries her best to be independent, even though it is difficult. No matter how hard she tries though, she never seems to be able to get her feet on the ground. Her strength and subtle wit will only get her so far. Sydney manages to make many poor choices and stumbles a lot along the way. Things just keep falling downhill and she doesn’t know what to do. In her spare time, even pondering where it all went wrong? This is a story of triumph, poor choices, bad romances, and societal shut-downs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Humans and Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work in progress,, thanks :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearts that beat, ring together. One core echoing the other in tune. Each heart just half of what it could be. Any event could occur, and things will stir. Nonetheless, hearts continue to pump. You can run, fight, or be still. Each one means just the same. Do not worry, you’ll keep going. Hearts persistently beat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pen's soft click rang out as the sunlight filled the room. The male in the room already up, glancing at his sibling's sleeping form. His pale figure seemed to stand out in the boldly colored room. He was like the first snowflake of the season or the first waking flowers in spring. He didn't quite belong. However, when he got to wake his sister, he knew it was his time to glimmer. He just decided to use the light in his favor this morning. His sister would retaliate with her grumbling, making it darken over her head. She was exhausted. He sighed and sent an electric pulse her way, hoping to wake the sleeping beauty. She groaned tiredly, simply rolled out of bed. A quiet thump trailing after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you up now?” the male beckoned, glancing back at his work. She grumbled and looked at him with this dangerous fire that mist over her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's six in the morning. What possibly could we have planned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School, my beloved twin,” He commented, echoing himself under his breath. She groaned at his statement, covering her eyes, attempting to go back to her dreamland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sydney, Noah get up! You got classes today!” Their mother called through the door, knocking violently. “You've got 10 minutes,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sydney moaned louder but got up from her spot on the floor. The last time she challenged her mother, a literal storm was released. Noah simply shrugged, heading out of the bedroom. Sydney begrudgingly slumped down the stairs, sitting at the table where her mother worked. Her father, as usual, was formulating more golems out of other abstract materials that [lied] around the hou</span>
  <span>se. Her mother handed Sydney her pills and in a flash,</span>
  <span> everyone was at the table when the radio started to deliver the daily broadcast. As usual, the broadcaster’s deep, silky voice hung over the intercom, filling everyone’s ears with his calming yet peppy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning lords, ladies, and sentient folk. My name is Thomas Felt, here to deliver your news on this fine morning. If you're new to Usmea, I'll be glad to inform you it's the 24th Xad in the beloved Year of Pride. Now onto the program.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah rolled his eyes as Thomas went on about the forecast, calmly eating his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I regret to inform you that this past evening, A masked felon has arisen. Although his crime degree has only risen to 1 star, due to his petty crimes of last evening, he is sanctioned on the Board of Convicts,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Noah, Sydney, this guy would be perfect. He’s the right kind of villain for you!” their mother gushed, interrupting Thomas’ broadcast. “You can be just like your dad and me back in the day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t get dad started. We still have classes to attend,” Sydney advised a saddened grin on her face. “I’m sure you could convince us more after our classes today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright dear, have a good day! You to Noah. Oh! You better not forget your lunches! I have things to do today!" She reminded them, cleaning up the dishes on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went out the door with their bags slung over their shoulders. The world ahead of them seemed on a stand-still. Time seemed to slow for a moment around them, a sudden rush hitting them next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Noah inquired, She nodded breathlessly. She couldn’t wait for the new day to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train steadily sped along, gently swaying the passengers. People littered the car like gnats do a swarm. The chatter of the passengers mixed with the sirens in the distance. It had become a comfort to many, a constant in people's routines. Sydney turned to Noah with a huge grin on her face. Although she was still hazed from her sleep, the excitement of her training was clearing up the steady fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Noah cocked an eyebrow and sighed. “Hello? Can I help you?” He drawled out, waving a hand in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh! Sorry,” Sydney apologized, “I was just thinking about today's training. Isn't it exciting? We're gonna spar today! We’re going to be actually fighting,” she could probably talk about their classes all day and all the exciting training they receive. “Everyday we’re getting that much closer to being actual heroes and that's so exciting, isn't it?” She was grinning with the brightest smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is,” He turned the page on the book he was reading. “We’re doing our rescue lesson today, so don't get too ahead of yourself. We aren't exactly sparing, but we might have to engage in combat,” Noah reminded as he continued reading, the train steadily sped along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sydney let out a soft sigh, “I suppose, but it's still super exciting.” She leaned her head against the window next to her, gazing out at the ever-shifting world beyond the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a screeching halt, the train cars stopped mid-track. Everyone on the train was jolted a bit forward, but not enough to truly startle anyone except a few babies, who had begun to cry. Somebody was on the tracks again</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sydney sighed looking at Noah. “We’re going to be late again, aren't we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on how long the heroes take to arrive,” Noah began mumbling under his breath. He looked down at his book and rapped on the cover, a finger wedged in between the pages. “Another factor is the ranking of the person on the tracks. Should they be of criminal status, it'll probably take longer for them to be arrested. We are more than likely to be late for our lessons today.” Sydney groaned, running her fingers over her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft click of a gun could be heard as something dug into her side. Sydney's eyes widened slightly, but she kept calm. She looked at the perpetrator and took a deep breath. She had to keep her head level if she wanted to get out of this situation. There wasn’t much she could do since she didn’t have her license yet, but her teacher’s lecture came to mind. A fixed mantra she was taught infiltrating her thoughts.</span>
  <em>
    <span> One, always keep calm. You must keep a brave front for the crowd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She put a smile on her face and she looked up, unafraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you even think about escaping,” The man commanded, his voice deep and raspy. A hand proceeded to move the gun to her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two, Never forget details. You never know when you’ll have to report to the authority, but aim to know what to report. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Although his face was covered by a black masquerade mask with silver trim, a lot could be learned about him. The stubble on his face poorly hid a jagged scar on the side of his cheek. His eyes were visible and were emerald with golden flecks. His hair peeked out from under his hood, long hair wasn’t always common but it was also a soft brown. The male’s hand was covered in a dark, chalky substance that was similar to coal. His ring finger was missing a nail and his pinky was rounded off halfway down. There was a faded green ring around said finger, he was married but not happily so. The cheap ring was removed frequently, and that in itself was enough to tell her he resided in one of the lower social classes. “Move and I’ll shoot,” He pulled her up as he stood demanding money from the passengers. Many were distraught, shakily pulling coins from their pockets. Once he got his share of petals and astral caps, He pushed Sydney to the ground and pried open the door, falling a great height before flying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground, Sydney wiped a stray tear or two from her cheeks before Noah helped her off the ground. He made busy dusting off her clothes and checking for scratches and bruises, manipulating her body to check for any harm. “Noah, I’m fine. You don’t need to do this,” Sydney complained, nudging his arm as he took out his handkerchief, licking it and beginning to wipe at her skin that had smudged handprints where the felon touched her. “Seriously, some of the things you do are gross. Don’t you dare touch me with that, it's all covered in spit! Ew!” she tried squirming out of his grasp “Don’t put your spit cloth on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit moving! I almost got it!” With a swift swipe, Noah wiped off a smudge of dirt off of her. Sydney grumbled, but the train slowly pulled into the station and they made it on their way to the institute, so she didn't have much to complain about thereafter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sacred Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha,, first drafts are fun. You like it??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lecture began. Sydney sat in the large hall sprawling notes on her notebook as the professor continued on. They were going to be doing protection and rescue in this unit. Faraday Institute was well known for being one of the best colleges for hero training in Usmea. It has the highest success rates, highest profit rates, and has produced some of the best working heroes in the business. As the voice of the professor slowly drowned out, Sydney’s mind began to wander. The thought of being a hero has always fascinated her since she was very little. It was a job of few, but a dream for many. It was a tough and competitive industry, certainly worth getting into if you could. As super-humans became more common, more agencies have opened up for those who are in it. Though, nowadays, those types of things are difficult to gauge. As she looked at the ever lulling clock, she found it harder to stay in her seat. Regardless she sat silently awaiting the fate of her classwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now to the arena my sproutlings, I applaud you for being so patient with me," she began as soon as a flash of lightning flashed right in front of Sydney’s face. She quickly diverted the energy with a rush of adrenaline. She grinned widely with a newfound excitement. “The sparing. Now, this will simulate a real life situation where everything is entirely-” another bolt of lightning from a newly-forming storm above the ceiling. “Unpredictable,” she began to laugh, conjuring up a huge storm, attacking the students below. Sydney looked up towards Noah with a huge grin on her face. He smiled and nodded back, getting to work. The twins used their power in stride, taking the energy and diverting it to the floor, each step taking them closer to the level ground of the arena they were in. Step by step, they made quick on the ground. Taking a new stance, they protected each other's back. Sydney was in front, blinding the teacher in shadows and Noah behind her directing electricity away from other peers who were barely holding their own. They were swift, quick disburse the scene as well as they could. The storms only stopped when a blade was placed firmly against the teacher’s neck. “Checkmate I suppose,” The teacher laughed and put her hands up. The storm fizzled out and only a soft hazy mist remained before soon leaving too. The twins put their defenses down, shaking the hand of their instructor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well done to you two, quite the example set for the class. You worked together and cleverly as always. Though, tonight you will not have such luck. Your assignment today my class is to capture and arrest a one star offender. The streets will be crawling with them, likely assets to petty crimes. Mostly theft or trespassing. You guys will be the ones to stop them.” She shook their hands briefly and smiled. She packed up her satchel with the papers lying on her desk. “Now if you’ll excuse me, class is dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sydney grinned and hugged Noah tightly, “You were amazing! That all was amazing! I'm so proud of you!” A kiss was placed sloppily on Noah’s cheek and he laughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call me disgusting for trying to get the dirt off of you,” he wiped off his cheek from the slobber put there by his sister. “You’re so weird.” He smiled and ruffled her hair, keeping her close despite it all. She pulled him closer into a hug, warmth filling her chest. She was so glad he was by her side, no matter what happened. She was lucky to have him. She eventually let go of their hug and led him by the hand out of the room. They wandered the emptying halls, a grin on both of their faces. There was no rush to be anywhere but with each other. It wasn’t long before the day ended and they had left their last class together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made their way back to the subway station and rode quietly, much more different than the morning ride. The two sat close, hand in hand. Sydney rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Her face was soft and content. She was happy being right where she was, no worries. The train sped along, a soft hum running through the train car. The sun was settling in for its final shift in the day, lying quiet as it approached the horizon. Noah nudged her softly when the announcer said their stop in town. “Come on, we have to pick up some items before we can go home,” Noah sighed. As much as he would love to just let her rest before the long night ahead of them, they couldn’t. He shoved her out of her seat when the train stopped and he dragged them both along, Sydney sluggishly behind, well into town square. They passed the fountain in the center of town and made their way to the tailor. Greeted by a kind face upon entry, the tailor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you folk?” Her sweet voice perked up. She had an exaggerated grin painted on her face, almost fake in her happiness. “Are you here to pick up anything?” She asked again, passive aggressively at the two. They had stumbled in here, and the woman already seemed upset at their entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. We’re here to pick up under the name Tracy Travis,” Noah continued cautiously. “She asked us to deliver for her. This is our last drop off,” Noah lied easily. It was frequent that he had to lie in the face of people. They were not supposed to reveal names or identities of himself and those around him. The woman behind the counter eyed the twins suspiciously, but shrugged. She went into the backroom and retrieved three separate bagged clothes. “Thanks, we’ll get out of your hair now. My partner is just about half asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, see you around,” the woman called back as they headed out the door. Noah let out a sigh, nudging Sydney again, This time sending a small shock to her to wake her up for sure. She jolted up, not nearly as sluggish as she was before. Sydney quickly looked around nervously before landing her eyes on Noah once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked suddenly, a bagged suit placed in her arms. They were in town and she hadn’t precisely remembered walking into town. Her question was followed by a nod, “Did you bring me here?” and that was followed by a “Why” and “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ours. No need to worry.” Noah explained “We needed to pick up some clothes if we were going to go out and do our assignment tonight. We don’t want to be recognized, do we?” Noah continued moving them to their house up the hill. It was a hefty walk, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Once inside the house, Noah dropped off one of the bags into the basket at the front door. "Mom, we're home," Noah called into the house. He looked at Sydney when they walked into the kitchen. Left on the table was two plates of warm food and a note saying:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:: Don't worry, it's date night. We'll be home before the morning ;)  ::</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sydney giggled at the note, a bit uncomfortable with the subtext. She looked at Noah with an odd look on her face, all of it scrunching up before she shudders at the thought of what they were up to. "How thoughtful. I guess that does give us some more freedoms to do our work. Gross thought though," she shook her head again simply at the thought, trying to shake it out. "Anyways, where do you think you'll be heading to? we weren't precisely given districts or any specific guidelines."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can patrol the lower district and you the main square? That way if either of us gets in particularly huge trouble, I'll be able to save you and I'll be your hero, savior, and god!" he exclaimed the last bit dramatically, exaggerating his form and clutching one hand to his shirt. "Oh my god, I worship you and promise to do all that you say," Noah imitated her, pretending to be faint and placing a hand on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh puh-lease, you already have enough of a complex with that thick brain of yours, you don't need a god complex to go with all your weird ideas." she poked his head, and headed to the bathroom to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, no need to eat in costumes. we still got stuff to do before parole, come on tiger, let's enjoy dinner first?" Noah chided, taking out Sydney's medication and placing it on the table. "Two a day, remember?" Sydney groaned and sighed before taking the pill from the bottle and using her spit to wash it down. Noah hit her arm, "Damn, get some water. Take it properly." Sydney laughed and grabbed some water and took a swig from her cup. She smiled widely and swallowed. The two proceeded to sit down at the table, laughing and chatting as they ate. The food was warm and the atmosphere was welcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long until both finished their plates and cleaned up. They washed the dishes, and tidied up the table. Sydney was ready to jump the gun, she was nearly vibrating in excitement. They laughed at nerves and as soon as they finished cleaning, Noah grabbed their suits from the basket by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Noah asked, nerves in the back of his voice threatening to overspill. This was their first day, their beginning story. The start of their career. Of course he was nervous. The first day could make or break a career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, don't worry. We've got this in the bag," Sydney hummed, taking Noah's hands in hers. "I think we'll be just fine. It's not the end of the world," Sydney swayed their arms slightly and pulled him into a hug. "We have each other's back, we'll be in the same district, we will be fine,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you be sure?" Noah whispered with insecurities. He held her a little bit tighter. "We were told we can't work together, what if something goes wrong?" Sydney held him a little bit tighter and began humming a soft tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be alright, we won't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far apart. We can meet up every hour too halfway between our posts and even have a signal if we're in distress," Sydney reassured. She rubbed his back in circles. "We got this," Noah sighed, a little bit of weight falling off his shoulders. "It's okay to be worried, and we can be twice as prepared." They continued to embrace each other for a moment longer until he was at ease. "Let's get ready, alright?" She took her covered suit from his hands and tenderly patted his cheek. "Let's do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked out of their respective rooms fully decked out in costume. Sydney was the color of the night, cool but embracing the darkness soon to be around her. The suit clung to her form, arms and legs and the top of her torso to optimize speed and flexibility. The material was soft and breathable, but also durable and strong, protecting vital body points. Extra fabric draped over her chest, slightly darker than the base. It started short at her shoulder and longer as it crossed her torso diagonally. Hooks hang on her sleeves, ready to attach to the other hook on the extended fabric lining her sides. They were quick to click and catch her if she started falling a great distance. A sharp mask lined her face, covering her forehead and cheeks and bridging over her nose. Protective lenses covered the eye holes providing her with vision and security. She looked like a force not to be reckoned with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Noah stood proud. His form was strong and conforming. He was covered in blue, he was the sky in comparison to the night at his side. The trim flared in gold, a gem amongst rocks. He was a storm in wait, gray hues clouding the blue of his suit. The suit fit well, touching every inch of his body and making him look all the more a dangerous force. His strength did not lie in brute force, but of wit and power in his core. A thin and concealing mask covered his face in the same way as Sydney's. It fit his form and hid his features well. A special film covered his eyes as well, durable and aided his vision, though not as dark as Sydney's lenses. With a grin, he turned to Sydney. "You look amazing," he sighed breathlessly. He was amazed to find the suits tailored so well to them. "I can't believe how much it suits you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sydney laughed just as breathless. She smiled "It actually fits me in all the right places," she ran her fingers along the fabric, "and I also look pretty hot." Noah snorted and started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arguable, but okay," he continued, admiring his own suit that clung to his body. He smiled, not as nervous. "Maybe you were right, I think we can do it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>